Agorafobia
by serenyty82
Summary: A causa di tutti i traumi che Akihito ha subito, sviluppa l'agorafobia e si rinchiude nella penthouse di Asami, credendo che questo e il posto più sicuro per lui. Non uscendo nemmeno per andare a lavoro, cosa farà Asami per aiutare Aki? E cosa è accaduto ad Aki per essere arrivato a questo punto di rottura della sua psiche?
1. Prologue

A/N questa storia parte dopo la fine del capitolo 50 e l'inizio del capitolo 51, solo una parte del capitolo 51. Vorrei avvertire tutti che in questa storia ci sarà molta angst , ci saranno violenze, possono anche esserci scene di torture e molto altro a venire quindi chi non se la sente a leggere queste cose e meglio saltare la storia.

Disclaimer: Viewfinder e i personaggi appartengono aYamane Ayano.

Un grazie special a Lilith_Holmes che mi ha fatto da beta per questo capitolo.

***********VF**********

Si erano finalmente addormentati.

Dopo la giornata pesante che avevano attraversato, un po' di riposo era necessario.

Il sonno era giunto dopo aver fatto, per la prima volta, l'amore in modo dolce e lento, così da poter dare al compagno quello di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento, cioè il conforto che ricevevano l'un l'altro mentre si dedicavano alla danza più antica che esiste al mondo . Entrambi dormivano abbracciati, ora, Akihito con la testa appoggiata alla spalla di Asami.

Dopo un paio d'ore, Akihito si svegliò di soprassalto: aveva sognato Sudou che uccideva Asami. Alzò la testa e guardò l'uomo che dormiva ancora pacificamente, con una mano spostò i capelli che gli cadevano sulla fronte, poi si appoggiò con la fronte sul suo petto. Questo movimento fece svegliare Asami, che aprì gli occhi.

Quando Akihito se ne accorse, chiese: "Scusa, ti ho svegliato? ", ma non aspettò che Asami rispondesse alla sua domanda e continuò "ho la gola secca, andrò a prendere qualcosa da bere e tu puoi tornare a dormire. Torno subito".

Quando Akihito fu in cucina ripensò al suo strano sogno. Cosa voleva dire tutto quello?

Era stanco, non riusciva più a sopportare tutta quella storia. Era stanco di essere rapito, era stanco di essere drogato, era stanco di tutte quelle paure che quegli episodi gli avevano lasciato. Da quando aveva incontrato Asami quegli episodi capitavano spesso. L'ultimo, che era capitato con Feilong, l'aveva costretto a trasferirsi a casa di Asami.

Si era trasferito a casa di Asami dopo l'episodio dello stalker di Momohara Ai a fine giugno ed erano appena passati i primi giorni di dicembre.

Akihito stava ancora pensando allo strano sogno quando sentì un paio di braccia cingergli i fianchi.

Non appena il ragazzo sentì che qualcuno lo stava toccando si irrigidì e lasciò cadere il bicchiere a terra, che si frantumò.

Il rumore del bicchiere che andava in pezzi fece scattare Akihito dalla paura, stava per girarsi per vedere chi lo stava abbracciando, quando venne fermato dalla voce di Asami. "Fermo, Akihito. Sei senza scarpe e il pavimento è cosparso di vetri".

Dopo Asami lo prese in braccio e lo portò fuori dalla cucina. Il ragazzo era ancora talmente scosso che neanche protestò. L'uomo lo mise seduto sul divano e andrò a ripulire il casino in cucina.

Quando tornò in salotto, trovò Akihito con le braccia che circondavano le sue gambe come per trovare protezione.

"Akihito" lo chiamò con dolcezza e senza toccarlo per evitare che si spaventasse nuovamente "cos'è successo? Perché sei così spaventato? Hai avuto un incubo, prima? ".

"Io non lo so… forse è perché non mi aspettavo che tu saresti venuto in cucina. Io ho paura, Asami. Non voglio passare il resto delle mie notti piene di incubi com'è successo dopo l'incidente di Hong Kong. Ho sognato Sudou che ti uccideva, perché se non può averti lui allora non posso nemmeno io. Mi aveva già avvisato che io ti avrei portato solo guai quando mi aveva chiesto di scegliere fra me e la tua carriera e si era preso la chiave di casa" disse Akihito, non accorgendosi che nel suo racconto confuso aveva rivelato ad Asami la verità sulla perdita della chiave.

Asami, mentre Akihito parlava, si era avvicinato al mobiletto del bar e aveva versato dello scotch in due bicchieri, dopo s'era andato a sedere sul divano accanto al ragazzo. Gli diede uno dei bicchieri, che Akihito prese con gratitudine.

"Ascolta, Akihito, tu non devi temere per me. Non mi succederà niente. Vedrai che, tra qualche giorno, non penseremo più a tutta questa storia e la nostra vita potrà continuare come ha sempre fatto" disse Asami. Il ragazzo lo guardò, come a dire che non ne era convinto quanto lui. Allora Asami prese il bicchiere dalle mani di Akihito e lo posò assieme al suo sul tavolinetto che era lì vicino, poi prese il ragazzo e se lo fece sedere in grembo, tenendolo stretto al petto. Dopo un po', Akihito era sul punto di addormentarsi fra le braccia di Asami, così quest'ultimo gli propose di tornare a letto, poiché erano entrambi stanchi.

***********VF**********

La mattina seguente, Asami decise di parlare con Akihito per avere dei chiarimenti.

"Akihito, cosa volevi dire stanotte quando hai detto che Sudou ti ha chiesto di scegliere fra me e il tuo lavoro? " domandò.

Il ragazzo lo guardò senza sapere cosa dire, era talmente sconvolto da tutto quello che era successo che si era lasciato scappare che era stata colpa di Sudou se quei tre giorni non era tornato a casa.

"Akihito, ti prego di rispondere alla mia domanda. Se non mi rispondi tu, allora avrò le mie rispose da Sudou stesso" disse Asami, in un tono che lasciava intendere chiaramente che, in un modo o nell'altro, lui avrebbe avuto le risposte che cercava.

Il ragazzo sospirò e iniziò a raccontare di quel giorno, del fatto che lui doveva fare uno scoop su un ragazzo dello spettacolo che era stato arrestato e poi rilasciato su cauzione e che quel ragazzo, in qualche modo, era coinvolto con Sudou e che quindi, per caso, si era ritrovato ad attraversare la strada di Sudou.

"In quei giorni ero confuso e non riuscivo a capire cosa tu provavi per me. Non mi ero reso conto di essermi innamorato di te e la cosa mi mandava in tilt. Mi ero perso nei miei pensieri, al punto che non ho realizzato che gli uomini di Sudou si erano accorti di me. Mi hanno picchiato e mi hanno detto che io stavo creando troppi problemi al loro capo, poi credo di essere svenuto perché quando ho ripreso conoscenza Sudou era inginocchiato vicino a me e mi chiedeva se avessi bisogno di andare all'ospedale perché, a quanto pare, i suoi uomini c'erano andati un po' pesanti" sospirò nuovamente e continuò "mi fece capire che per te ero solamente un giocattolo e aveva fra le mani la chiave che tu mi avevi dato e mi ha chiesto di scegliere fra te e il mio lavoro e… e io non sapevo cosa fare, mi sono alzato e me ne sono andato" concluse.

"Tu hai preferito il tuo lavoro a me, perché un bastardo approfittatore come Sudou ti ha fatto credere che eri solo il mio giocattolo e perché non comprendevi i miei sentimenti verso di te. È giusto, Akihito? ", il ragazzo annuì semplicemente, non aveva il coraggio di dire altro.

"Ascolta, Akihito, a parer tuo tutto quello che ho fatto, per salvarti o proteggerti, l'avrei mai fatto se tu fossi stato davvero un giocattolo? Ho rischiato la mia vita con Feilong per proteggerti, secondo te avrei messo la mia vita in pericolo se fossi stato solo un giocattolo? ".

"Mi dispiace, Asami, mi dispiace… non avevo capito fino a che punto ti eri spinto per salvarmi e proteggermi… solo ieri sono venuto a conoscenza di quelli che erano i tuoi sentimenti nei miei confronti… è stato Sudou a farmeli comprendere: diceva di odiarmi perché io era riuscito dove lui non aveva potuto, cioè ad avere il tuo affetto perché se tu non avessi provato qualcosa per me, non

saresti venuto ad Hong Kong per salvarmi" mormorò Akihito, con gli occhi pieni li lacrime che gli bagnavano il viso cadendo dai suoi occhi. Asami si avvicinò ad Akihito e lo tirò in uno stretto abbraccio. Gli disse di calmarsi, che tutto sarebbe andato a posto e che da quel momento in poi sarebbe stato meglio esporsi i propri dubbi e discuterne, altrimenti le cose fra loro non avrebbero mai funzionato, anche perché la loro relazione non era iniziata nel migliore dei modi e quindi avrebbero dovuto essere il più sinceri possibili.

Dopo un po' di esitazione Akihito raccontò ad Asami dell'episodio accaduto con Sakazaki. In un primo momento Asami si infuriò, ma comprese che Akihito l'aveva fatto perché era insicuro e voleva dimostrargli che lui era in grado di aiutarlo usando il suo lavoro.

Dopo il chiarimento, entrambi gli amanti, più rilassati e tranquilli, si prepararono per andare al lavoro, ignari che qualcuno stava tramando nell'ombra e che di lì a poco tutto il loro mondo sarebbe crollato e che solo momenti bui erano all'orizzonte.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: questa capitolo è stato scritto in collaborazione con Lilith_Holmes che oltre ad essere la mia beta mi ha aiutato a scrivere questo capitolo e i prossimi che verranno.**

 **Il capitolo precedente è stato sistemato se vi va potete andare a rileggerlo.**

La mattina seguente, Asami mandò Kirishima ad interrogare Sudou, che con l'aiuto di Kuroda era stato ricoverato nella clinica di Asami. Al suo ritorno, scoprì che gli uomini con cui Sudou era entrato in combutta erano russi, volevano invadere il suo territorio perché lui si era intromesso sulla nave casinò di Feilong quando volevano impossessarsi dell'atto di proprietà del casinò, ed era colpa sua e di Takaba se non c'erano riusciti.

Non appena Asami sentì il resoconto di Kirishima, il sangue gli si gelò nelle vene: ora che Asami era riuscito a bloccare loro la strada, si sarebbero di sicuro concentrati su Takaba.

"Kirishima, chiama immediatamente Akira e spiegagli cosa sta succedendo" ordinò al suo sottoposto.

"Sì, Asami-sama" rispose l'uomo inchinandosi ad Asami, poi uscì per eseguire l'ordine ricevuto.

Dopo qualche minuto, Kirishima rientrò con Akira al seguito.

"Volevate vedermi, Asami-sama?" domandò Akira, mentre si inchinava per salutare il suo capo.

"Sì, Akira. Va subito alla sede del giornale dove lavora Akihito e rimani vicino a lui. Non appena ha finito il suo lavoro, riaccompagnalo all'attico. Non lasciarlo solo per nessun motivo".

"Sì, Asami-sama" rispose Akira e fece per uscire, ma quando ebbe la mano sulla maniglia della porta fu fermato da Asami, che gli impose di avvisarlo non appena si trovava assieme ad Akihito..

**********VF**********

Akihito stava andando a prendere la metropolitana che l'avrebbe portato al suo posto di lavoro, non aveva intenzione di guidare il suo scooter.

Stava pensando a tutto quello che era successo la sera prima con Sudou e poi la discussione che aveva avuto con Asami. Era contento finalmente erano riusciti a parlare da persone civili ed erano arrivati ad un chiarimento, entrambi provavano un affetto abbastanza profondo per l'altro.

Il ragazzo era talmente perso nei suoi pensieri che non si era accorto che qualcuno lo stava seguendo da quando aveva lasciato l'attico.

Fu solo un attimo, delle braccia che lo immobilizzavano e qualcosa di morbido che gli impediva di respirare. La sostanza di cui era intriso il panno era quasi inodore, ma Akihito conosceva bene quella sensazione di sonno impossibile da combattere.

Si dimenò, tentando di colpire il suo aggressore, ma servì a poco: era evidentemente più forte di lui e inoltre Akihito stava pian piano perdendo conoscenza. Si guardò attorno, nel disperato tentativo di vedere se c'era qualcuno, chiunque, in grado di aiutarlo.

Pensò ad Asami, fu il suo ultimo pensiero prima di svenire.

**********VF**********

"Takaba Akihito" disse Akira rivolto alla segretaria all'entrata, poco più di una ventenne, con i capelli raccolti in una coda alta.

"Eh?" sbottò la ragazza, distogliendo l'attenzione dal monitor del computer.

"Takaba Akihito, devo vederlo" ripeté. Lei si rizzò sulla sedia e sorrise, cercando di sembrare cordiale.

"Si, certo, subito" scrisse velocemente qualcosa sulla tastiera, probabilmente il nome del giovane e poi bofonchiò qualcosa riguardo al fatto che non si era presentato quella mattina al lavoro.

"Eppure doveva essere qui un'ora fa" stava dicendo "insomma, se vuole vado a cercarlo e… signore? Signore, dove sta andando?". Akira si era allontanato da lei per poter chiamare Asami, aveva smesso di ascoltarla non appena l'aveva informato che Takaba non era lì. Non gli serviva sapere altro.

"E io che volevo essere gentile…" la sentì mormorare in sottofondo, ma non le diede peso, mentre premeva il tasto di chiamata sul cellulare.

Asami rispose quasi subito.

"Akihito sta bene?" fu la prima cosa che domandò.

"Non è qui" per un attimo Akira non seppe cosa aspettarsi quando udì solo silenzio dall'altro lato, ma dopo un po' Asami mormorò la stessa cosa che aveva detto la giovane segretaria, solo che questa volta l'uomo diede peso a quelle parole.

"Se è solo un ora, forse posso trovarlo lungo la strada" suggerì. Voleva liberarsi della fastidiosa sensazione che suggeriva fosse colpa sua se il giovane Takaba non era lì sotto il suo sguardo in quel momento, perché il tono del suo capo lasciava intendere proprio quello.

"Sì, controlla" sbottò lapidario Asami, per poi chiudere senza premurarsi di dire altro.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN/ Questo capitolo è stato scritto in collaborazione di Lilith Holmes, infatti questa storia la stiamo scrivendo a 4 mani.**

Akihito si svegliò in un posto che non conosceva, le mani legate sopra la testa. Doveva essere stato in quella posizione per un bel po' perché sentiva le spalle doloranti.

Si guardò un po' in giro, per vedere se riusciva a scorgere qualche via di fuga, ma non ce ne era alcuna... vi era solo una porta di ferro che di sicuro era stata bloccata.

Cercò di liberarsi dalle manette che lo tenevano appeso, ma ottenne solo un bruciore che infastidiva la pelle lì dove il metallo aveva sfregato.

Sibilò un insulto e decise che, per il momento, era più saggio cercare una posizione migliore in modo che le spalle smettessero di dolere.

Si chiese da quanto tempo fosse legato quando finalmente le spalle ricevettero sollievo. Non c'erano finestre, solo un misero neon che una qualche forza divina si impegnava a tenere acceso.

Non era sporca, questo no. Odorava di disinfettante, come se fosse stata appena pulita. Era un odore fastidioso, vero, ma significava che il pavimento su cui era costretto a star seduto era pulito.

Stava ancora storcendo il naso quando il rumore di una chiave che girava nella toppa lo fece trasalire.

Fissò la porta, dicendosi che non voleva vedere chi lo spesso e spento metallo avrebbe rivelato.

Quando Akihito vide la persona che entrò nella stanza, si sentì mancare l'aria ma cerco di calmarsi: non si poteva permettere di farsi venire un attacco di panico proprio in quel momento, perché la persona che aveva davanti era la persona dei suoi peggiori incubi, Yuri.

Appena Yuri entrò, vide la paura negli occhi di Akihito e questa gli diede molto piacere, poi si avvicinò ad Akihito e gli prese il mento nella sua mano con una forza schiacciante, in modo da poterlo guardare negli occhi.

"Che cosa vuoi da me?" gli chiese Akihito. Yuri lo guardò con un espressione dura.

"Voglio insegnarti cosa vuol dire mettersi contro di me. A causa tua, che ti sei intromesso sulla nave di Feilong, io ho peso tutto, persino la mia faccia. Sono stato cacciato dagli Arbatov, ma sicuramente mi accetteranno di nuovo a braccia aperte quando entrerò in possesso del tappeto erboso di Asami… perché mi guardi cosi? Non te l'ho detto? appena mi sarò divertito con te, ti ucciderò, e dopo di te ucciderò Asami, cosi potrò ritornare in Russia" spiegò Yuri.

Akihito lo guardo con gli occhi pieni di terrore e non riusciva a parlare.

Desiderava che finisse in fretta. Una volta che Yuri sarebbe stato soddisfatto l'avrebbe lasciato stare e... e che cosa? L'avrebbe ucciso, ecco cosa.

L'uomo gli strinse i capelli con una mano. Akihito lo temeva, non solo perché poteva ucciderlo, no, morire sarebbe stato il minore dei mali. Una liberazione, quasi.

Dopo un po' gli lascio andare i capelli.

"Ora iniziamo con lo spettacolo" disse, iniziando a strappare i vestiti che indossava Akihito con l'aiuto di un coltello tascabile. Quando Akihito fu completamente nudo, lui si abbasso la cerniera dei pantaloni e iniziò ad accarezzarsi il membro, mentre ammirava il corpo di Akihito.

Quando il suo cazzo fu pronto lui si avvicinò ad Akihito, mentre il ragazzo, che aveva capito cosa sarebbe successo, si divincolava per poter fuggire, ma era impossibile perché legato a delle manette.

Yuri nel frattempo si era avvicinato al di dietro di Akihito e con le mani apri le natiche e ammirò per qualche secondo il bocciolo di Akihito, poi con una mano teneva aperte le natiche di Akihito e con l'altra si aiutava per poter penetrare Akihito e lo fece subito senza un po' di preparazione o di lubrificante, lo penetrò con un colpo di reni. Akihito urlò e si aggrappò alle manette, che gli tagliarono i polsi tanto erano strette. Sentì le gocce di sangue scorrere lungo gli avambracci, leggere e fastidiose.

Oramai il suo corpo era abituato ad essere penetrato, al punto che, quasi, non aveva bisogno di essere preparato, ma... Asami non gli aveva mai fatto veramente male, c'era sempre stata gentilezza. Velata, a volte, ma non era mai successo che Asami l'avesse preso con il preciso intento di ferirlo, non aveva conosciuto quel tipo di dolore nemmeno con FeiLong.

Era doloroso, dannatamente doloroso. Gli aveva tolto _qualsiasi cosa_ dalla mente. Non riusciva a pensare ad altro che alle spinte violente e profonde del russo, pur cercando di portare il pensiero ad altro, le fitte che lo facevano urlare lo costringevano a rimanere attaccato alla realtà è all'uomo che senza alcuno scrupolo si stava prendendo ciò che voleva, ignorando la sofferenza che causava.

"Ti prego" gemette fra le lacrime "fermati", ma Yuri non lo ascoltò - Akihito non si aspettava qualcosa di diverso. Yuri non aveva scrupoli, si stava prendendo quello che voleva e non gli interessava che il ragazzo ne stesse soffrendo.

**********VF**********

Asami aveva chiamato in Russia. Voleva delle risposte e le voleva subito.

Il telefono lo prese Mikhail stesso e disse ad Asami che lui si stava preparando proprio per andare in Giappone, e che lo avrebbe avvisato mentre era in viaggio. Gli spiegò che Yuri non lavorava più per lui da quando erano ritornati da Hong Kong e gli rivelò anche che dal giorno in cui era successo tutto quel casino sulla nave di Feilong, Yuri sembrava come impazzito. Disse anche che, dal momento che gli erano arrivate delle voci che Yuri era in Giappone e che voleva farla pagare ad Asami e al suo giovane amante, lui si stava precipitando in Giappone per scongiurare una guerra con Asami, una guerra che tra l'altro sapeva che non poteva vincere. Asami si era limitato a rispondere che non c'era bisogno che venisse e che si sarebbe occupato lui di tutto, visto che erano nel suo tappeto erboso, e chiuse la chiamata.

"Kirishima, oggi Akihito aveva deciso di andare a lavoro con i mezzi pubblici, quindi si stava dirigendo alla metropolitana. Da casa mia alla metropolitana ci sono diverse telecamere, vedi sei i ragazzi in sala controllo riescono a scoprire qualcosa" disse Asami.

Kirishima si diresse subito alla sala di controllo per dire ai ragazzi che cosa dovevano fare. In fondo a Sion c'erano i migliori hacker di tutto il Giappone, e non era la prima volta che facevano una cosa simile.

Asami si sedette sulla sedia, nervoso. Non aveva bisogno delle registrazioni per sapere cosa fosse successo ad Akihito, quelle servivano solo a scongiurare quell'eventualità… ma era ovvio che avrebbero solo dimostrato che aveva ragione.

Si passò una mano fra i capelli scuri, con un sospiro.

Perché non era stato più attento? Perché non aveva messo qualcuno a guardia di Akihito?

Erano successe tante, troppe cose, che lasciavano presagire avrebbero portato ad altre disgrazie, ma lui si era rilassato, per qualche motivo aveva pensato che Akihito fosse al sicuro.

"Sei stato un imbecille, Asami…" si mormorò. Avrebbe potuto perdonarsi il fatto che in quel momento Akihito fosse senza di lui ad affrontare l'ennesimo figlio di puttana da solo?

No, non quella volta.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN/ Questo storia è stata scritta in collaborazione di Lilith Holmes, e la maggior parte di questo capitolo è una sua creazione.**

"Sul fatto che sia stato Yuri a rapire Akihito, non abbiamo più dubbi... ma per scoprire dove l'abbia portato sarà più complicato, Asami-sama" stava dicendo uno dei ragazzi, a capo chino, temendo la reazione dell'uomo. Quello sospirò, ignorandolo completamente. Solo quello che sapeva già, come immaginava.

Lo congedò con un gesto infastidito della mano e il ragazzo quasi volò fuori, pur di sbrigarsi a sparire.

 _Trovarlo sarà più complicato_ , aveva detto. Se non lo trovavano in fretta, avrebbero anche potuto smettere di cercare, perché avrebbero trovato solo un cadavere.

L'idea lo fece tremare. Era spaventato a morte, realizzò. Spaventato dall'idea di non rivedere più il suo prezioso Akihito.

Non aveva dormito, quella notte. Si sentiva stanco, tuttavia sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a chiudere occhio. I sensi di colpa si mescolavano alla preoccupazione e a volte smetteva anche di ragionare in modo lucido, cosa di cui Akihito invece aveva bisogno in quel momento.

Il telefono squillò e lui, svogliatamente, rispose.

"Asami-sama, c'è un uomo di nome Mikhail che dice di volerla vedere" lo informò la donna alla reception.

"Digli di andarsene" si limitò a rispondere Asami, per poi sbatterle in faccia il telefono.

Mikhail era l'ultima persona che voleva vedere, in quel momento. Era certo che gli avrebbe sparato, se si fosse presentato.

Ritornò a pensare ad un modo per trovare Akihito. Se non le telecamere, cosa poteva aiutarlo?

Sentì appena la porta del suo ufficio che si apriva e si richiudeva e, perso com'era nei suoi pensieri, non alzò nemmeno lo sguardo per controllare chi fosse.

"Hai trovato Yuri? " gli chiese una voce allegra dal forte accento russo. Asami lo guardò, sorpreso, mentre Mikhail si sedeva.

"Cosa ci fai qui? ".

"Beh, la receptionist era abbastanza vanitosa" rispose il russo, mettendosi comodo contro lo schienale "qualche complimento ed ha ceduto, dicendomi anche a che piano era il tuo ufficio".

"In ogni caso, sono qui per dare una mano" lo informò, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

"Non voglio il tuo aiuto" sbottò infastidito Asami, alzandosi dalla poltrona.

"No? Ma forse so dov'è Akihito…" rispose Mikhail, iniziando a giocherellare con gli oggetti sulla scrivania di Asami, che, fermo davanti alla finestra, girò appena la testa per guardarlo e valutare se il russo stesse dicendo la verità. Infine decise che sì, lo stava facendo.

"Ho incontrato quel tuo informatico spaurito lungo le scale" continuò a dire "gli ho detto che lavoravo per te e non è stato difficile farmi dire tutto quello che sapeva e mi sono reso conto di una cosa. Allora, vuoi sentire quello che hai da dire o sei ancora convinto di non volere il mio aiuto?". Asami si voltò a guardarlo, infine sospirò.

"E va bene, dimmi quello che sai".

**********VF**********

Yuri ha continuato a violentare Akihito per un bel po' , il povero ragazzo era completamente privo di energia, e aveva la gola dolorante per via delle suppliche urlare di smetterla che aveva continuato e ad al pianto.

Appena Yuri fini si ripulii il suo cazzo con dei tovaglioli che erano sopra al tavolo e poi si infilo il pene di nuovo dentro i pantaloni, si alzo la cerniera e diede un'ultima occhiata ad Akihito prima di uscire. Quello sguardo fece venire i brividi ad Akihito, aveva capito che la violenza carnale era solo l'inizio e che c'era sicuramente più dolore ancora in serbo per lui prima che quel bastardo di Yuri l'avrebbe ucciso.

Dopo qualche ora Yuri ritorno e questa volta non era da solo c'erano due uomini con lui , quegli uomini che Akihito non conosceva stavano portando un carrello coperto da un telo .

"Allora mio dolce Akihito, ora io e tu ci divertiremo" Disse Yuri mentre prendeva le mani Akihito che erano ancora attaccate con un paio di manette e nel frattempo lo faceva alzare da terra e agganciava le manette ad una catena che aveva e pendeva dal soffitto, Akihito aveva provato a sfuggire da qualsiasi cosa aveva in mente Yuri, si era dimenato nel tentativo di non farsi toccare ma era tutto inutile, in primis perché era senza forze a causa della violenza che aveva subito prima, e il sangue colava ancora leggermente fra le cosce, e secondo appena lui aveva iniziato a dimenarsi Yuri gli aveva dato un pugno nello stomaco che per qualche secondo gli aveva fatto mancare l'aria.

Yuri tolse il telo dal carrello, ma Akihito non riusciva a vedere cosa vi fosse sopra e una parte di lui non voleva nemmeno saperlo. Sentì uno schiocco, molto simile a quello di una frusta, e sussultò realizzando che, forse, era proprio quello che Yuri aveva in mano.

Aprì la bocca per domandare cos'avesse intenzione di fare, ma prima che qualsiasi suono potesse uscirne, un dolore bruciante esplose sulla schiena, spingendolo a trovare nuovamente la forza di urlare. Se non fosse stato appeso al soffitto, sarebbe rovinato a terra in lacrime e forse sarebbe scappato, ma non poteva fare altro che rimanere lì e aspettare, quando un secondo colpo e poi un terzo, molto più forti del primo, non lo costrinsero a lanciare altri dolorosi urli.

Non seppe dire quante volte la frusta lo colpì o quanto urlò, ma la sua voce era ridotta ad un debole miagolio alla fine di quella tortura. Sentiva il sangue colargli lungo le gambe e gocciolare per terra, non aveva nemmeno più la forza di aprire gli occhi.

Sentì Yuri afferrargli il mento, avvertì chiaramente il suo fiato sul viso.

"La sofferenza ti si addice" gli disse, per poi dargli un altro pugno al centro dello stomaco. Akihito gemette debolmente, non riuscì a fare altro e Yuri sbuffò contrariato.

"Guarda, si è già stancato…" commentò aspramente, tornando a concentrarsi sul carrello.

"Ti prego, lasciami andare…" disse Akihito e realizzò solo in quel momento quanto la sua voce fosse debole.

"Non ti sento, alza la voce" rispose Yuri, con tono di scherno. Akihito abbassò la testa e chiuse gli occhi. Forse dormire avrebbe reso tutto più facile, ma sapeva che il russo non gliel'avrebbe mai permesso. Morire avrebbe reso tutto più facile, quella era la verità. Non immaginava che un giorno sarebbe arrivato a pensare qualcosa del genere… si era spesso chiesto come si potesse desiderare di morire e l'idea di averlo capito lo atterriva.

"Qui, è oramai venuto il tempo che noi due mettiamo in chiaro un paio di cose" disse Yuri, con quel suo forte e insopportabile accento russo.

Per un attimo calò il silenzio, rotto solamente da un rumore che Akihito non sapeva definire.

Infine, un dolore più forte di qualsiasi altro mai provato esplose sulla spalla sinistra. _Mi sta marchiando a fuoco!_ , pensò terrorizzato, mentre le lacrime iniziavano a scendere lungo le guance nivee e l'odore di carne bruciata gli riempiva le narici.

Seppe di non poter sopportare oltre e svenne.

**********VF**********

"Allora, dov'è Akihito?" gli chiese Asami, tornando a sedersi sulla poltrona e togliendogli di mano gli oggetti con cui stava giocando.

"Beh, il piccoletto impaurito mi ha detto del luogo in cui Yuri ha rapito Akihito e ricordo che non lontano da lì c'è un edificio abbandonato che una volta apparteneva alla mafia russa. Non so cosa ci facessero, onestamente, né so perché abbiano improvvisamente smesso di usarlo, ma so che Yuri è stato lì per qualche tempo" si bloccò, facendosi serio e distogliendo lo sguardo per puntarlo sui quadri che adornavano le pareti dell'ufficio.

"Yuri è uno psicopatico" sentenziò "ed è un uomo molto legato al passato. Se fossi io a dover cercare Akihito, inizierei da lì. Posso indicartelo su una cartina". Asami annuì, puntando lo sguardo sullo schermo nero del suo computer.

"Allora, vogliamo metterci alla ricerca di Akihito o vuoi restare a guardare se riesci a mettere paura anche ad uno schermo spento?" lo spronò Mikhail, non notando alcuna reazione da parte del giapponese.

"Sì…" mormorò Asami, alzandosi in piedi e portandogli una cartina. Mikhail l'osservò per un lungo momento, infine posò l'indice in un punto che, effettivamente, non era lontano dal luogo in cui le telecamere avevano ripreso Yuri che rapiva Akihito.

"Ha senso, dopotutto. Non poteva trascinare un ragazzino svenuto per tutta Tokyo" disse Mikhail, notando lo sguardo sorpreso di Asami.

"Non mi risulta che abbia un auto, al momento" aggiunse, stringendosi nelle spalle. Asami non gli rispose, prendendo una penna e segnando il punto che il russo gli aveva indicato.

"Posso partecipare anche io al salvataggio?" domandò Mikhail, quando Asami raggiunse il telefono per chiamare i suoi sottoposti.

"No" si limitò a sbottare il giapponese.

"Ma ti ho indicato il punto sulla mappa! E ho le chiavi!" protestò, fingendosi offeso, Mikhail.

"Va bene, allora, ma evita di starci tra i piedi o ti sparo". Mikhail si alzò in piedi di scatto, sorridendo ed esclamando qualcosa in russo che Asami rinunciò a capire.

Poco dopo, quando anche gli altri li ebbero raggiunti, Asami mostrò loro il punto sulla cartina e Mikhail mostrò con orgoglio le chiavi, come se avesse compiuto chissà quale gesto portandole con sé.

Ragionarono sul come muoversi per quasi un ora, prima che Asami decidesse che ne aveva abbastanza e che dovevano salvare Akihito. Prima lo avrebbe riavuto tra le braccia, prima si sarebbe calmato.


End file.
